Animorphs: The new generatiom
by Bag2218
Summary: These are the new animorphsThe children of the old ones And with their parent's powers gone it's up to the them to save the world from another Yeerek invasion.
1. 2 weeks ago

Animorphs: A new breed of heroes

Chapter 1:

-Michael

Michael: (Narrating) my name is Michael, If you want a story about the regular Animorphs than you need to find a different book. But if you want to know me and my friend's story than you're in luck. It all started 2 weeks ago.

_2 weeks earlier_

(Michael and his friends are playing a video game)

Ben: Take that!

Lisa: No fair, my controller's messed up.

Michael: It's always the controller's fault with you.

Pablo: You really suck at "Super Smash Brothers".

Lisa: At least I don't wet myself when I play "Resident Evil"

Pablo: I told you to never speak of that again!

(They all start laughing and then hear a scream)

Pablo: What the heck was that?

(The electricity turns off)

Michael: What smells like pee?

Pablo: Sorry.

Lisa: Let's go downstairs to see what that screaming was for.

(They walk downstairs with flashlights in their hands)

Pablo: This is freakin scary.

Ben: Don't be such a baby, your 12 years old you shouldn't be afraid of the dark.

Pablo: I've had a bad experience with the dark when I was little, I don't wanna talk about it.

Lisa: Come on let's check the basement

(They go in the basement and find a dead Andalite lying on the floor.

Lisa: Oh my God, Ax is dead.

Ben: What do you think happened to him?

Scary voice: I happened to him

(The kids look behind themselves and see a huge shadowlike figure)

Lisa: Who are you?

Voice: Visser 3

Michael: (Narrating) that was very scary but not the scariest moment of our lives, which will come very soon. Sorry this chapter was a little boring but it'll get exciting soon and I if you're wandering why we know Ax then you'll have to read the next chapter.


	2. The Morphing cube

Chapter 2

-Ben

Ben: (Narrating) Hi I'm Ben, I'm here to tell you what happens next, well you see after we were cornered by Visser 3…

Lisa: Oh no we're gonna die!

Pablo: I wish we could morph like our parents.

Ben: (narrating) then, a miracle happened.

(A giant tiger jumps over the kids and slashes Visser 3's chest)

Visser 3: AHHHH! Darn you Jake.

Michael/Lisa: DAD!

Ben: (Narrating) that's right, Jake, the leader of the previous Animorphs, is Michael and Lisa's father.

Lisa: Dad I thought you were in Alabama with mom (Cassie).

Jake:I heard that Visser three was back so I flew home to make sure you guys were safe. I want you all to go to Pablo's house and tell his father (Marco) to meet me here

Michael: Yes sir.

(They leave the house and drive to Marco's house)

Pablo: It's a good thing this is a good neighborhood or there'd be cops everywhere ready to throw you jail, you won't be old enough to drive for another 4 years.

Ben: (narrating) I taught myself how to hot wire cars, and my foster dad (Tobias) taught me how to drive. I didn't care that I was breaking the law, I felt proud at what I could do. When we got into the house we saw my dad and Pablo's dad being attacked by 2 lions.

Marco: Pablo, get out of here!

Tobias: These lions are Yeereks.

Ben: (Narrating) Just then we saw it the morphing cube that gave our parents their powers. We didn't stop to think why it was just lying on the floor, or what would happen if we touched it, we just leapt at the cube, held it for a few seconds, touched the lions, and then we morphed. It felt weird I had been bitten by one of lions when I touched it but when I morphed fur was covering up the cut it gave me, I could feel my bones twisting and turning I got down on my knees and my hands turned into paws, I was growing fur all my face, pretty soon me and my friends were full grown lions.


	3. The Demorphing cube

Chapter 3

-Lisa

Lisa (Narrating): I couldn't believe it when I first morphed into a lion, I felt strong, energetic, and courageous. It was the greatest feeling ever. But I was also scared that not only me and my friends wouldn't be able to protect Marco and Tobias, but I was scared we wouldn't be able to protect ourselves especially my younger(by 5 minutes) brother Michael.

Pablo: Oh my God I'm a lion!

Ben: I feel incredible, and my hand's not bleeding anymore.

Michael: Come on guys let's show these Yeereks whose boss!

Lisa: (Narrating) without thinking Michael leapt at the two lions but then…SMACK! The first one it him in the face with his paw, and the second one clawed his back.

Ben: Did you even think before you jumped at them

Michael: Shut up.

Lisa: Why don't we all attack at once?

Ben:Good idea

Lisa: Okay 1...2...3!(Narrating) surprisingly that worked, we all attacked at once and knocked out (Maybe even killed) the 2 lions. Then we demorphed and went to see if Marco and Tobias were ok.

Ben: Dad, are you all right?

Tobias: Yeah. What about you.

Ben: Just fine

Tobias: How's your hand?

Ben: It healed after I morphed.

Lisa: (Narrating) Marco and Pablo started saying stuff in Spanish and then hugged each other, and it reminded me that we had to save my dad! Guys, I said. We have to get back to my house and save my father. (Narrating) we rushed to the door but before we could leave, Visser 3 was standing right in front of us.

Visser 3: I hope you're not trying to go help Jake; he's been captured and is on the verge of becoming a controller.

Lisa: He'll never be one of you!

Visser 3: I'm well aware of that, which is why we're going to stick a bug in his ear, duh!

Marco: Did he just say duh?

Visser 3: Oh and capturing him was easy now that he can no longer morph.

Lisa: (Narrating) Visser 3 pulled out an orange cube.

Visser 3: This is the demorphing cube! It allows me to take away morphing powers.

Tobias: (Whispering) don't let him know you can morph until that cube is destroyed.

Lisa: (Narrating) Visser 3 used the cube to take away Tobias and Marco's morphing powers, we didn't let him know about our powers, so we ran as fast and far as we could go. By the time we got tired (3 miles) we were at a hotel luckily the owner was my uncle so he let us stay there for free.

Michael: I'm worried about dad.

Lisa: Me too, but we can't panic he would've wanted us to stay calm right now.

Ben: How do we know your uncle isn't a controller?

Lisa: Because before we left my house I swiped one of Ax's Andalite technology that lets me see when controllers are near, and so far nobody in this hotel is one.

Pablo: Now that our parents are capture who's going to save the earth from the Yeereks?

Lisa: Isn't it obvious? We will!


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4

Pablo

My name is Pablo, and I'm the biggest coward on earth so when Lisa suggested that we should protect the earth I was about to have a heart attack.

"Are you _Loco_?" I said. "We can't save the world save the world, we're only twelve"

"I know it's dangerous but who else can do it?" Said Lisa. "We can't tell the police or the CIA cause they might already be controllers, besides even if they aren't they're no match for the Yeerks unless they can morph too.

"She has a point" Said Michael. "We're the only people who can stop them; if anything goes wrong we can morph and get out of trouble"

"I agree, besides this might be fun" Said Ben,

"Putting our lives in danger is fun!" I replied. I knew I wouldn't win this argument but I wanted to keep talking. "Am I the only one with common sense? We're not even old enough to drive, and we can't defeat the Yeerks with just one animal!"

"Well first of all," Said Ben. "I might not be old enough to drive but that doesn't mean I can't"

"And second, did you forget my mom owns a zoo?" Lisa Said. "We can touch all the animals we want"

I was losing this argument pretty bad so I decided to agree with them. "Okay you won, so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow." Said Michael after we get some rest we'll go to the zoo and find some animals we want to become."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then we wait for anything out of the ordinary to happen. Now I'm getting some sleep I've had a long day and I'm very tired"

I was too so I said goodnight to my friends and went to sleep. I had a dream about what happened when I was 6, I was in my uncle's pool and I fell off the diving board and bumped my head, I passed out for a while and when I woke up I was at home on my couch My parents told me I was unconscious for 5 hours. Ever since that day I've always been very cautious and scared all the time. I've been having the same dreams for 2 years and it's starting to get very annoying, I just hope it doesn't get in the way of saving the world. When I woke up me and Ben were the only ones in the room. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're downstairs getting food after that we're heading to the zoo." Ben said.

"How come you're not downstairs with them?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry"

Ben's eyes were red like he hadn't slept at all. "Did you get any sleep last night? I asked.

"No, I was too worried about my dad to sleep."

"I know how you feel," I replied. "But don't be worried, that's my job" We both started laughing and then turned on the TV, the news was on. We saw something very shocking. "The same Animorphs that have protected us from harm are now destroying property, buildings, and lives." Said the woman on the news. Me and Ben looked closely at the TV and saw a Tiger and Gorilla attacking people, and a hawk scratching people with its sharp talons.

"Oh my God!" Said Ben. "We have to tell Lisa and Michael about this."

We rushed downstairs to tell the others, I couldn't believe what I saw, I was ready to faint.


	5. The zoo

Chapter 5

Ben

When me and Pablo got downstairs and told Lisa and Michael what happened, they surprisingly didn't seem too shocked.

"You guys aren't shocked at all?" I asked.

"Not really, Visser three's an idiot; he'd do something stupid like making his worst enemies his friends instead of killing them in case we were able to save them" Lisa replied

"I guess you have a point." Pablo said. "But why would he kill Ax instead of making him his minion?"

"Because he's stupid!" Michael and Lisa said.

"Now can we get to the zoo so we'll have the power to save our parents instead of talking?" asked Michael

"Sure but it's miles away. How are we going to get there?" I asked.

They looked at me then I remembered. "Oh yeah, I know how to drive."

So I hot wired a car and drove to the zoo. When we got there I saw so many cool animals I didn't know which one to choose.

"Okay," Said Michael." We need at least one battle morph, flying morph, and an animal for sneaking in to places"

"What about underwater animals?" Lisa asked

"Yeah, we need those too." Said Michael. "Now let's split up and meet back here at 4:00."

That means I have 2 hours to find four animals. Luckily Michael and Lisa's mom owns the zoo so we got special passes to get near the animals. First my flight morph which was a hawk like my dad, my sneaky morph was a rat, and my swimming morph was a dolphin. Then came the hard part: my battle morph. I knew it was dangerous but I had to do it, I had to come face to face with a huge, black, bull. I had never so scared in my life, the zookeepers were there incase something happens but I didn't feel any less scared. So I slowly walked toward the bull, it started moving alot, I was freaking scared so I just ran towards the bull rested my hand on it for about 3 seconds and ran away.


	6. The Battle

Chapter 6

- Lisa

I was thinking about which flying morph I wanted when I saw Ben running passed me. "What the heck are you running from?" I asked.

"Is there a bull behind me?" Ben said.

"No." I replied.

"Oh, then I have no clue what I was running from. You have any luck finding any animals you want?"

"Yeah, So far for my underwater morph I have a Dolphin, and my battle Morph is a Bear" I told him. "What about you?"

"All I have is a bull, but I think I'm going to choose a Red Kite for my flying morph"

"There's actually a bird called a Red Kite?" I asked

"Yeah. You didn't know? I thought you and Michael are the animal experts" He said

"Me too, but I've never heard of a Red Kite." I said.

"Wow, well anyway I have 3 more animals to find so I'll see you later" He said.

"Okay" I can't believe I've never heard of a Red Kite, I've been coming to this zoo ever since I was a baby and I've never actually seen all the birds here. Well for my flying morph I had an eagle, and my small morph was a mouse. So I was ready to face the Yeereks, or that's what I thought until I heard from the zookeepers that a bobcat was fighting 3 Hork Bajirs, When I got to the entrance of the zoo I saw that I heard right. A bobcat was fighting and losing against 3 Hork Bajirs (An alien race that has made its home on earth) just then I could hear somebody speaking in my mind.

" Tory it's me Michael, as you can see I'm getting my butt kicked, do you have a battle morph yet? "

"Yeah" I said but this could be a little hard for just the two of us you want me to get Pablo and Ben?"

" No they're probably on their way, but I need your help right…" 

Just then one of the Hork Bajirs used the blades on its arms to cut Michael across the face. "Oh my God Michael, are you okay!" I said. He didn't answer. I ran near him to see if he was alright. His face was bleeding really bad. I thought he was dead until I saw his tail moving a little. I had never been so scared in my life; I almost broke out in tears. Just then the Hork Bajir was about to take another swing at him but just at the last minute a bull tackled it to the ground and a Panther walked near me.(Since Ben was the bull it's pretty obvious who the Panther is)

Are you two alright? Pablo asked

"Yeah" I said, and then slapped Pablo in the face.

" What was that for! " He said

"For not coming soon enough"

" You're lucky I showed up at all, I almost got eaten by a Panther. If you have a battle Morph, then now's the time to use it. "

He jumped over me and helped Ben kill the first Hork Bajir.

" Thanks, but remember these are innocent Hork Bajirs, they're just under the influence of an Alien parasite. So don't kill the next one " Ben said

Now that there was only two Hork Bajirs left I morphed into a Bear and helped out Pablo and Ben.


	7. The Capture

Chapter 7

- Pablo

I can't believe that I'm fighting Hork Bajirs and I'm not freaking out or running away! I guess that's the good part about being a Panther I'm not scared of anything anymore, I've gone from scared and weak to courageous and strong. I had already killed one Hork Bajir and before I could leap at the second one. A bear runs past me. " Lisa? I said.

" Yep, it's me. She replied. I figured you guys could use some help 

One of the Hork Bajirs jumped over us, and runs towards Michael, who is really injured. I'll get him! I said. I rushed towards the Hork Bajir, and tried to bite him on the arm but. But he grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the snake pit. At that exact moment I felt scared and weak again like I was in my human form, I'm terrified of snakes, and even though they were paying no attention to me I was still very scared. _Why do they have to have snakes at zoos?_ I thought. One of them looked at me and I fainted. When I woke I was back at the hotel in my human form.

"Are you okay?" Lisa said.

"Yeah," I replied. "What happened?"

"You fainted" Ben said

"I know that, I mean what happened after I fainted?" I said

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? Ben asked. We won the fight without killing the Hork Bajirs,we were able to contain them in the animal cages and we'll set them free when the Yeereks in their brains die in three days."

"How'd I become human again?" I asked

"We don't know, as soon you fainted, you demorphed" Lisa said.

"How's Michael doing?" I asked

"He's much better, He healed as soon as he demorphed" Ben said.

I was so tired I forgot how embarrassed I was that I fainted. I was about to go to sleep when Michael came rushing into the room.

"Turn on the news!" He said. We have a big problem.

We turned on the TV and saw a tiger, a wolf, and a Gorilla outside the hotel.

"Right now the Animorphs are outside the Marriot Hotel requesting that their children give themselves up to the Yeereks or they'll blow up the hotel with a Yeerek bomb. The lady on the news said.  
"What are we going to do?" Lisa asked.

"We're going to give ourselves up." Said Michael

Are you crazy? Said Ben

"If we give ourselves up they'll take us to wherever the Yeerek pool is and we can destroy it" Michael said.

"I don't know Mike, it seems very risky. Lisa said.

"I know, but you guys don't have to turn yourselves in if you don't want to. I will."

"Are you sure? I said.

"Yes, if I'm not back in 4 hours, it means I'm going to need your help.

"Okay. Good luck bro. Lisa Said. "Wait. What if they ask where the rest of us are?"

"I'll tell them you guys died while fighting the Hork Bajirs at the zoo." Michael replied."

Michael walked out the room, a few minutes later we looked out the window and saw him walking away with our parents. If I wasn't so cowardly I could've gone with him, I was really upset with myself, I knew I had to make up for not being so cowardly at the zoo. So when the others weren't looking, I morphed into fly, flew out the window, and followed Michael and our parents to the hiding place of the Yeerek pool.


	8. The Pool

Chapter 8

-Michael

While I was walking to wherever my parents were taking me I started to get second thoughts. "Dad, are you sure you want to take me to Visser Three?"

" I'm not your father, I'm just using his body, and yes I'm taking you to Visser Three "

" And don't try any morphing or we'll kill your little buddy following us! Said Marco.

"What buddy?" I asked. Marco pointed at me and I saw a fly resting on my shoulder.

" Uh-oh the fly said.

"Pablo? What are you doing here?" I asked

" Making up for not being there to help out at the zoo " He said " Besides, there's no way you're going to destroy the Yeerek pool by yourself "

I was about to tell him not talk about the plan in front of the controllers but then I remember, he's using thought speak so only I could hear him. "Do the others know you're here?"

" No they would've wanted to come, and I wanted to do something right on my own for once "

" If you want to talk then demorph, we don't want you two doing any plotting. " Tobias said.

Pablo flew off my shoulder and demorphed, and then our parents tied his hands up like they did to with me. After walking through the forest for 30 minutes we arrived at a Burger King. Our parents demorphed and walked inside, we followed them.

"Welcome to Burger king, how may I help?" The Cashier said.

"We need a double cheeseburger with extra cheese." Marco said.

"Extra cheese?" The Cashier said.

"Yes" Replied Marco

The Cashier pointed to the girl's bathroom and that's where we went. My mom flushed one of the toilets and a the wall opened up revealing a huge room filled with controllers and Hork Bajirs, and at the center of the room was the Yeerek pool.

"Keep moving!" My mom shouted and we entered the room. Marco pushed us right in front of the Yeerek pool. 

"Jump in!" He commanded.

"Did I forget to mention I can't swim very well?" Pablo said

"I said Jump in!"

He was about to push Pablo in but I got in his way and fell into the Yeerek pool. The water was very hot and uncomfortable. When I got out I didn't feel any different but I still might be infected now.

"It takes a while for the Yeerek to gain control over you!" My dad said. "Give it about 10 minutes, then you'll be under Yeerek control."

"PABLO RUN!" I shouted. Pablo pushed his dad into the pool and ran out the room. I thought he was leaving but then 3 minutes later he came back as a panther.

" I called the others on my cell phone, they're on their way! " He said

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

" I'm not leaving without you we're, going to go through with this plan. "

"You need to leave!" I said "I can already feel The Yeerek drilling into my brain." Then I morphed into a bobcat. " What, I didn't want to morph "

" But I wanted you too. " Said a voice in my head. " I know what you're thinking; I gained control faster than you thought I would. 

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Then I pounced at Pablo, knocking him to the ground.

I bet that wasn't the answer you expected. the voice said.  
I raised my paw to strike Pablo in the face but then a bear tackled me to the ground.

" Michael, what are you doing? " Lisa said.

" Michael isn't here anymore " I said. Now he's making me say stuff. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was a controller.


	9. The new kid

Chapter 9

-Lisa

I can't believe it, my brother, our leader, is a controller. So now the only thing that's keeping us from finishing our plan to drain the Yeerek pool is the person who made the plan. " Michael you can't let the Yeerek control you! I said.

" It's useless trying to reach your brother, he won't speak unless I want him too Michael said.

Well…I actually shouldn't call him Michael since that's not really my brother speaking but if I were to say: The Yeerek in Michael's head said, that'd sound pretty dry or boring.

" Lisa we're going to have to attack Michael if we want to get to the Yeerek pool. Ben said.

" No you won't. A random voice said.

" Who the hll was that? " I asked. An Andalite came out of nowhere and stated to attack the controllers. I knew it wasn't Visser three since he was a lot shorter; he actually looked the same age as me. (Don't ask how I can tell how old an Andalite is cause I can't he just looks to short to be an adult Andalite) He did all the work for us he even drained the pool but he should've shown up sooner since all the Yeereks have gotten in there already so we didn't really accomplish anything.

" Guess I'm too late. he asked. " Sorry. "

" You don't need to apologize let's just get the heck out of here. Pablo said. We all left the in fly morph and flew back to the hotel.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" My name is Jaerro Arendas Isthill "

"Yeah, that's a pretty hard name to pronounce I think I'll call you Jason." Pablo said.

" Sure, I've been given weirder nickname. Jason said

"Isthill…You have the same last name as Ax." Ben asked.

" I should, he's my father. 

"No way, I never knew Ax had a son." I said. "I've seen Ax all my life and he's never mentioned having a son."

" That's because he thinks I'm dead. Jason said. " 12 years ago when I was born my Uncle tried to kill me. 

"You mean Ax had more brothers than just Elfangor?" Ben asked.

" Yes he has to brothers, my uncle Jericho tried to kill me because now that I'm born I'm going to receive my Grandfather's fortune when he dies. It was going to be him so he thought he would kill me by tossing me into an ocean. Jason said.

"That's terrible!" I said.

" Yeah, luckily I received my morphing powers at much younger age than most Andalites so I was able to morph into a fish so I could breathe underwater. "

"You were able to morph when you were only a baby." Ben asked

" Yes, you see Andalite brains grow much faster than humans. An Andalite new born would know the same thing as a human six year old. Jason explained. " But I wasn't aware of the two hour limit so I got stuck in fish morph, I was like that for 12 years until yesterday when the I got a visit from the Ellimist.. 

"No way! You met the Ellimist! I asked.

" Yes, he gave me the ability to morph again but on one condition, I have to stay on this planet and help you fight the Yeereks. "

"So the Elemist helped us by helping you?" Pablo asked.

" Yeah "

"That's nice but right now I don't really care about how you got here, I'm glad that you are here so you can help us save my brother." Lisa said. "You might want a human morph. Aliens are welcome on this planet now but we don't know who's a controller and who's not since _someone _left the controller detecting device at the Yeerek pool."

"It's not my fault." Ben said "We had to get out of there as quickly as possible so when I dropped it I wasn't going to go back and get it or they'd get me."

"Well be more careful next time." I said.

" And as for my human morph, I've already acquired a human. Jason said.

Jason's eye stalks were getting smaller until they were gone, his hooves were turning into sneakers, and his limbs kept getting smaller reshaping until he was a human boy with brown hair and green eyes. "You look…ok." I said. But I was lying; he was the hottest boy I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Ok, now that we have a new Animorph let's go back to the pool and save Michael." Pablo said.

"All the Yeereks have probably gotten all the Kandrona they need so there all most likely gone." I said. "Michael will have to wait for another 3 days."

" Or I can help you get him back. " Said a voice in my head.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ben said. "Who was that?"

Then the room started spinning I could feel my feet rising off the ground. Suddenly I stopped spinning I wasn't in the hotel anymore; I was completely surrounded in fog. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jason replied.

I woman appeared in front of us she had a blue aura around her, a white robe, and long blonde hair.

"I am Vicianna Gertronose, but my friends call me ViVi. I am the daughter of the Ellimist."


End file.
